The Sun is Gone
by noternesthemingway
Summary: It had been a month and a half, at least she figured, since she was kidnapped from the funeral home. Two months easily, since the prison fell. The strangers in the car had gotten the best of her. Unfortunately for them, she wasn't going to go without a fight. (After all, she was Daryl Dixon's apprentice for a second there.) / AU taking place after 4x13 (BETHYL)
1. she is the sunlight

**A/N:** It has been _at least_ five years since I've even attempted to write something for this site, so please be kind! :| It also happens to be my first attempt at a TWD fic. I only very recently began this show, so I am a tad bit behind on this Bethyl train, but believe me - I have most definitely fallen down the delusional rabbit hole that is Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene. (In case you were curious and not aware of the beautiful song this story is titled from, please take a listen to _She is the Sunlight_ by Trading Yesterday - you won't regret it.)

* * *

she lives in a **daydream** , where i _don't belong_. 'cause she is the  SUNLIGHT and the sun is gone.

* * *

Beth let out a shaky sigh, resting against a tree trunk. This wasn't okay. None of this was right, it had to all be an awful dream.

It had been a month and a half, at least she figured, since she was kidnapped from the funeral home. Two months easily, since the prison fell.

The strangers in the car had gotten the best of her.

Unfortunately for them, she wasn't going to go without a fight.

(After all, she was Daryl Dixon's apprentice for a second there.)

It was in no way graceful like Michonne probably could've pulled off or steady like Maggie's hand when it came to self defense, but Beth had found a way to make it work.

She hadn't been sure who was in the car, after successfully breaking the tape around her wrists, she didn't wait to find out.

Beth had maneuvered a way to slide across the cheap leather backseats and took the opportunity of at least two strangers upfront who were arguing about directions, and opened the door. She dove out, something she had began to regret once the pain of the road rash crept up on her. The healing wounds still littered her arms, legs, neck, and cheek.

From there, she simply began to run as far and deep into the forest as she could. The more distance the better. With nothing but her hunting knife strapped to her leg, it took three days for the blonde to curse herself for not thinking it all more through.

But it wasn't something she had time to focus on, all she could care about was finding someone familiar.

 _Anyone_.

Sadly, her journey was beginning to take it's toll. (As was her fear) She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept. It had been at least a day and a half since she had ate anything. A walker's blood had dried on her skin, turning a disgusting shade of brown.

Attempting to push herself away from the tree she was practically clinging to, taking a step forward, she felt something snap under her weight.

Beth glanced down to find a lone arrow.

 _Daryl_.

She was sure it was simply her mind playing tricks on her, there was no way in hell it was possible, but this wasn't just an arrow to make her _think_ of Daryl.

It _was_ one of Daryl's arrows.

The blonde choked back a sob, slumping down to the wooded ground. Gently scooping up the broken arrow, Beth held it delicately, afraid it might be the only thing she had left of her family.

Quickly turning to take in her surroundings, she took the few things she had learned from Daryl about tracking, and began to look over the dirt with a careful eye.

"D-Daryl..." She heard her voice call out. It was hoarse and barely a sound at all. _Hell_ , she couldn't even remember the last time she had spoken out loud. Attempting to clear her throat, the youngest Greene attempted to scramble to her feet, trying again. "Daryl!"

Silence was her only answer. Frustrated tears began to form in her eyes and it only angered her more.

Poor little Beth.

Can't even find her way back to the _fucking_ street.

Beth took only a few more moments to feel self pity. If she wanted to survive, now was not the time or place.

Huffing, she pushed back some unruly blonde hair that had fallen into her face and stuck thanks to the unforgiving humidity. Pulling off her dirty, thin sweater, she tied it around her waist and continued to hold firmly onto the arrow.

Perhaps this was the piece of motivation she needed. Glancing at the sun for a second, Beth continued walking through the trees.

Trying to find a sign of anything, a sign of _him_.

* * *

Daryl sat in silence. Something he was remarkably good at since...well as long as he could remember.

For a while he considered the idea that Merle had gotten all of the loudness, it was only right for his brother to be the silent bystander.

(The world didn't deserve two loud Dixons roaming around.)

For some people, the absolute quiet was frightening, but for Daryl - it was calming.

Lately, it was that silence he was craving.

It gave him time to think of _her_.

When he saw them all again, Rick, Michonne, Carl, Carol, Glenn, Lil' Ass Kicker, _Maggie_ ; he knew Beth Greene wouldn't simply just fade away from his memory.

She deserved to be there, with them. He was the least deserving out of anyone.

Beth was always trying to help, always pushing people into the light.

What kind of world did they live in if they lost that last beacon of light?

He had told them all he was going out to find some food, Rick knew better.

 _"Daryl..."_

 _"Hmm."_

 _"It's not your fault, ya know? You said it yourself, she ain't dead. Just gone. She'll make it back, Beth's strong."_

 _"Mm."_

Squinting as sunlight began to, ironically, shine through the hair that was covering his eyes, blinding him - _like her_ \- Daryl stood from his spot on the ground.

 _"You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone Daryl Dixon."_

"Girl, you have no idea..." He muttered to himself, wiping his palms on his already dirty pants.

Stalking back to his bike he had left behind some bushes, Daryl pulled his crossbow over his head, slinging it onto his back.

He had caught a few squirrels, a halfhearted attempt at getting someone to believe he was actually going outside the walls with a purpose. Noting he had lost another arrow, the younger Dixon attempted to make a mental note to stop shooting 'em off so recklessly.

"Waste of fuckin' arrows..." He growled under his breath, someone upset with himself for starting to get careless.

How in the world, could one girl - no, _Beth Greene_ , fuck him up in the head so bad?

No girl had ever done it before.

Then again, Beth wasn't just a girl.

Hell, she was a woman now. One who had seen far more in her life than anyone deserved.

Swinging his leg over his bike, he was ready to start the machine when another sound hit his ears.

"Daryl!"

Freezing, his arms fell to his sides.

There was no way in hell.

He knew that voice. It haunted his damn dreams.

 _"You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone Daryl Dixon."_

Her singsong voice taunted him.

Gritting his teeth, he felt slightly pathetic.

Now he was _daydreamin'_ about her?

He angrily started the engine of the bike, the sound of the machine coming alive cracking through the silence.

Daryl didn't wait to hear her torturous spirit again.

(Please, girl. I looked for you, I swear I did.)

It sent a chill down his spine when he sped out through the trees and almost swore he saw her ponytail.

Fuckin' ghosts.


	2. she is tomorrow, i am today

_"Beth couldn't have just disappeared, Daryl, what the fuck?!" Maggie practically growled at him._

 _He didn't protest, didn't make a sound._

 _Fuck, he couldn't even look at her._

 _She was right. It was his fault she was gone, he could've done something._

 _He could've stopped it all from happening._

 _Instead he let that girl walk run to her fuckin' grave._

 _He thought he was protectin' her, instead he_ _practically dug the hole for her._

 _Daryl finally dared to peek at her from behind his hair, only to be met by a firm slap across his cheek._

 _Glenn dragged her away, allowing her to collapse into his as she sobbed._

 _Carol grabbed Daryl's arm encouragingly, but he didn't feel her touch._

 _He was numb._

 _Cold without the warmth of Beth Greene._

* * *

The motorcycle drove past her. _He_ drove past her.

There was no mistaking it, there weren't many other bikes floating around out there, let alone one driven by a man with damn wings on his back.

She felt the breath leave her body as she slumped to her knees.

This had to all be some fucked up illusion her brain was playing her courtesy of the lack of sleep, food, and water.

There was no other way.

Fate would never dare allow them to accidentally cross paths, this was an apocalypse for Christ's sake.

Still, though.

 _"What made you change your mind?"_

 _"Hnn."_

 _"Don't 'hnn' me, what changed your mind?"_

 _He was silent, his eyes staring at her so gently and open, she almost felt him burning a hole through her skull._

 _"Oh."_

A slight burn of anger began to spread through her chest.

That bastard couldn't even find the courage to admit it was _her_. It was _her_ who in just a slight time together, changed his mind.

And _that_ , that fact, was the deciding factor.

She'd show him.

Show him that once again, she was gonna waltz back into his life and flip it all over again.

Beth was strong. She didn't _need_ Daryl.

(She did sure as hell _want_ him again, though.)

Getting back to her feet, she touched the handle of her knife.

The sound of the bike was slowly drifting further and further away, taking a deep inhale, Beth used any remaining energy she had left, to run.

* * *

Daryl practically stumbled off the bike as he killed the engine, still _pretty_ fuckin' certain he had seen her hair.

Beth's hair wasn't just blonde. It wasn't that common. Her hair was something else.

It was pale sunshine. Like her soul, it was warm.

"Pale sunshine?! Fuckin' Darylena, you comparing that lil' piece of ass to some _goddamn sunshine_?!" Merle's voice teased through his mind, but he pushed his older brother's memory away.

Not now.

Unable to think of what else to do, he shakily pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

Running a hand through his hair, the dark haired man began to pace.

What were the odds?

Technically, she coulda still been alive. He never saw no blood, never seen those ice blue eyes of her close.

Never buried a body.

That last thought sent a chill down his spine and he apologized to whatever sorta God might've been watching over him.

(Mentally apologized to Hershel.)

Puffing angrily on the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, he began to reason with himself.

It wouldn't have been the first time he had imagined her, if he was telling the truth it happened more often than not.

Her yellow cardigan.

Her boots.

Her eyes, her hair.

Her knife.

She sang in his dreams, she continued to tease him for his choices.

Made him question his morals.

 _"There's still good people, Daryl."_

The sudden shock of a burn touching his lips knocked him out of his own damn thoughts once he realized he was practically smoking the filter.

Tossing the cottony substance aside, he began to chew on his bottom lip nervously.

But what if it was her?

What if he just left her? _Again_.

What if, _what if_ , **what if**.

Groaning, he hung his crossbow on the handlebar of his bike and began to quickly walk towards the gate.

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

 _"Daryl?"_

 _Silence._

 _"Daryl?!"_

 _More silence._

 _His blue eyes stared straight ahead, his back to the small, annoying blonde lying on the ground a few feet away._

 _An exasperated sigh was her next sound and left his lips twitching slightly, fighting back a smirk._

 _"I know you're awake, you ain't snorin'!"_

 _He quickly turned to shoot Beth a glare for that one, her grin was there waitin._

 _"What do you fuckin' want, girl? I ain't sleepin' yet, but I'm tryin' to."_

 _"If we find your bike-"_

 _"We **will** find my bike."_

 _"Okay, **when** we find your bike...I was wonderin', maybe you could take me for a ride on it? I've never been on one before."_

 _Silence._

 _Daryl was thrown off by her request, but hell if he'd be the one to tell her no. She was finally done cryin', the last thing he wanted to do was make her sad again._

 _"Hn."_

 _"Good."_

* * *

Beth had lost the sound of the bike, but not the tracks.

Daryl knew what he was doing, that much was true, but she knew Daryl enough to find some of the tracks he attempted to hide.

To anyone else, they probably could've missed it, but as Beth knelt on the moist dirt, she could easily see where he had turned the front tire.

A loud roar of thunder let out above her, another rain storm attempting to brew.

It had rained for the last few days on and off, somewhat unusual for this time in Virginia, but she wasn't complaining.

She'd take rain over the blazing heat any day.

Continuing her walk, she wondered what he'd do if he saw her again.

Would he be happy?

Yes, they were all a family, but Daryl wasn't that. He wasn't exactly a friend either. She wasn't sure what category he fell into. Daryl had protected her, fed her, cared for her. He showed her how to do things she'd never done before, made her laugh, made her cry. He made her angry, made her smile.

She had never, in her whole life, met a man who could infuriate her and bring her that much joy in one day.

A slight flutter spread through her stomach just then and she was left picturing him.

His hair that fell into his eyes, but was just so Daryl, she couldn't imagine him ever cutting it.

His signature vest, his scent that wasn't necessarily gross, but definitely a masculine mixture of the outside world and cigarettes.

His half little smirk she could sometimes get out of him.

That thought made her stomach flutter again.

The only thing she could possibly think of it meaning would be-

The thought ended there as something firmly gripped her ankle and pulled her to the dirt.

And just like that, the heavens seemed to open up, and the rain began to pour.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ahh, thank you all for your reviews, etc. It warmed my heart, especially with how nervous I was writing for this fandom. I know this was short and quite possibly the shittiest way to end a chapter, but I promise - it'll be worth it. :')


End file.
